


My way to you

by pwint



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunho - Freeform, M/M, bodyguard minho!, chaebol au!, chaebol hyunjin!, hyunknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwint/pseuds/pwint
Summary: Where Minho feels the reason why he wants to protect Hyunjin is not because of work but something else....





	My way to you

The Hwang Group heir "Hwang Hyunjin" already countlessly faced the media ever since his birth,he was used to the ugly,hideous industry. For all of his life time he was exposed to such harsh criticism from the media and his family,mainly due to the fact that he is an illegitimate child. However the criticism took it's peak after his brother's death in 2017, the death of Minhyun make Hyunjin an a easy target from the hideous,horrendous accusations. From saying he killed his brother to get the Hwang Group's succession to accuse that he blackmailed his parents so that they won't disclose the "truth". The young adult was traumatised by the power of media and began isolating himself, countlessly avoiding to go outside,to the point where he stop coming to high school for 3 years.

His mother who was disturbed by his actions,decided to pay a visit after residing in a rehab from the time Hyunjin was born. His mother insisted that he must hire someone to take care of his son since Hyunjin couldn't take care of himself. That's when Hyunjin hired Lee Minho, an executive protection agent from an well known security company,from March 27th Minho was now Hyunjin's full time official bodyguard. At first Hyunjin felt odd that the young adult who looked like a prince was working in a "harsh labour" and "dangerous" industry, he underestimated Minho's skills as an body guard and thought he was some flower boy like he was.

Later approach April the month of cherry blossoms, a sight Hyunjin wanted to see however knowing his fear of the public he'll probably shut himself this year again. Minho was encouraging Hyunjin to going outside and prompted him to see the delightful sight,Hyunjin felt hesitant fearing the media and people would judge him. Minho scoffed "What is my job,your protector,bodyguard! Let me do my job properly,don't worry about them worry about you." he said in a charismatic manner making Hyunjin inspired.

He decided to visit the cherry blossoms from a nearby park with Minho, Hyunjin felt refreshed by the sight of the petals falling down elegantly and softly. Hyunjin slightly noticed how Minho looked like an illuminating angel ascending from heaven to earth to meet him, the pastel petals perfectly adjusted his imagination of Minho being a soft angel. Hyunjin felt jittery for this man who is his body guard, he sighed he never had this feeling - the feeling of his heart angrily beating towards a handsome angel-like prince. Minho closely went up Hyunjin's face without any announcement, making Hyunjin's cheeks painted with light crimson on his porcelain,glass-like skin. "Here have a petal on your ear?" Minho asked in an soft tone making Hyunjin's heart flip rapidly, as Minho carefully adjusted the flower on his ear.

Hyunjin felt like he was in cloud 9 due to this interaction with Minho, whilst he sheepishly smiled to himself on the ride back to his home. Minho noticed Hyunjin's sudden giddiness which were different from the "normal" Hyunjin he encountered who was aloof and cold. Minho felt the urge to protect Hyunjin forever as if he was some sort of precious jem or jewels. He probably assumed it was due to him enjoying his work, but then an epiphany came what if he start to have feelings about Hyunjin? That explains the reason why he was extremely captivated and allured by the younger,he shrugged the absurd thought then he suddenly thought how Hyunjin's lips will be felt when his lips interacted with it.

Enchanted by his wild imagination,his mind reached to some 19+ thoughts of him and Hyunjin. Minho smirked in a sultry manner whilst pressing his forearm on his forehead, which Hyunjin viewed making him flush a tiny bit. Influenced by his provocative thoughts, he instantly slammed Hyunjin to nearest marbling tile unexpectedly. Hyunjin felt his heat rush on his nape, the urge of wanting to kiss Minho reached to it's highest max and it did happen, Hyunjin kissed Minho before Minho did. The twenty second make out was all they lusted for,their heavy panting echoed the entrance after the steamy action. They looked at each other eyes and smiled.


End file.
